Rubber nin
by reaper-sama
Summary: bad title but just give it a chance Naruto eats a strange fruit that gives him the power too strech so how will life be as a rubber boy
1. Chapter 1

kinda short...ok really short but guess what i don't care as always and if you don't like it don't read it its not like i'm really gonna read hate reviews. and if your wondering why i made it like this its because its never been done before so if you don't like it YOU CAN GO STAIGHT TOO HELL FOR ALL I CARE

hugs and kisses,

reaper-sama

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds were singing; the sun was shining. It was a good enough day to almost be called perf--

"NARUTO!"

...Well almost perfect.

Right by the Hokage tower, there was a giant dust cloud. Within the cloud, a passer-by could make out the shape of a blonde haired boy with cuts all over his body, carrying an old-looking chest.

"NARUTO, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sarutobi shouted, but the young boy did not listen. All that did was make him run faster. As the blonde now known as Naruto ran in to the woods, he lost the sandaime.

"No worries, old man! After I find out what's in this chest, I'll give it back," Naruto yelled back with a grin as he tried every way he could think of to open the chest: smashing it, crunching it, even beating it with a rock.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO GET THIS THING OPEN!" he shouted. He then realized what a dufus he was when he noticed the key was innocently sticking out from the lock.

"Hehehe…I guess I have my blonde moments," Naruto admitted to himself as he opened the chest to find...

"A FRUIT!!!!! A GODDAMN FRUIT!"

Yes. Indeed there was a round purple fruit, sitting evilly in the chest. The hard work and curiosity seemed to be for naught! However, after Naruto got over that sad fact, he noticed how hungry he was. "Well, I'd hate to see perfectly good food go to waste, so why not?"

He picked up the fruit and examined it carefully for a moment. He then shoved it gluttonously into the abyss formerly known as Naruto's mouth, just as the third found him.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" was a phrase that echoed throughout the village and some several miles beyond.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what that fruit was?" the Hokage said. Seeing Naruto give him a blank stare in response, he knew that was a definite "no". "That was cursed fruit from the Grand Line. Whoever eats it is granted powers not of this world, but the cost is that you will never be able to swim in water without drowning."

Naruto was silent for a short time before the expected reaction spilled forth from his mouth. "I HAVE POWERS NOW!"

Sarutobi rolled his eyes at the behavior and answered flatly, "Yes, Naruto, you now have powers."

"SWEET! WHAT POWERS DO I HAVE?" Naruto demanded annoyingly and in the loudest voice he could muster.

"IDIOT!" the third exclaimed in exasperation. As he hit Naruto in the side of the head, Naruto's head flew three feet in the direction of the hit, amazingly staying attached to his body. As his head when back into place, Naruto gasped in realization.

"I'M A RUBBER BOY!" Naruto whooped in triumph and then added, with a disappointed tone, "That's gotta be the lamest power ever."

Sarutobi was about to slap him again when he remembered it didn't hurt him.

"Damn it. I guess there is only one thing to do," the old man said in a grave tone.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked, scared about what might happen. What if they had to chop off his limbs and lock him in a closet? He didn't want to be called "Torso Boy"! However, he was brought out of his panic when the third's face was enveloped by a huge smile.

"I'm going to have to train you on how to use your power the right way." And after hearing that Naruto leaped at the old man and hugged him tight.

"You're the greatest jiji-sama!" Naruto cheered with a big smile. As the Hokage got up, his grin went to a face of stone-cold seriousness.

"Now, Naruto, the training will be hard, but you're going to have to bear through it, now matter what. Understand?" the Hokage warned. Naruto nodded, knowing that if the Hokage was going to train him, it would be tough.

"Now," Sarutobi said with a grin, "let's start."

And with that Naruto start too do training that would change his life forever.


	2. years pass

As a year or two passed, Naruto learned to use his power and how to stretch longer distances. But we aren't focusing on that. This moment was when Naruto was napping under a tree. His clothes changed a lot over the past two years; he wore a red button-up vest with blue jeans that were cut off just under the knees. A tan straw hat that covered his eyes topped off his head, and a part of flip flops adorned his feet. Well as Naruto was napping, a ninja put him under a genjutsu and tied him up so he couldn't do anything and dragged him away.

As time went on, Naruto woke up and looked at the guy. He stared for a moment before calmly asking an expected question calmly. "Why are you kidnapping me?"

The old ninja looked at the boy, replying, "I'm taking care of this village's problem, demon spawn, and I decided to throw you deep in to the forest of death."

Naruto thought about this for a while, wondering why someone wanted him dead. The ninja carrying Naruto was playing the stages of the plan he had for Naruto in his head. 'Now, all I have to do is scare him and take him out a little to make him leave,' he thought. When he finally got to the forest, the ninja just grinned at Naruto and said, "Have fun in oblivion demon," as he threw Naruto into the forest. But what Naruto didn't know was that the ninja sneaked in to follow him. Mind you, he was only trying to scare Naruto -- nothing more.

As Naruto hit the ground, he rolled a few feet then stopped. Once he stood up, he tried to get his sense of direction back. But since he wasn't paying much attention to where his captive was taking him, he didn't know what to do.

"Guess I'll just keep walking in one direction until I get out of here," he told him self as he started to walk. The ninja following him just shook his head.

"The demon's going in the wrong direction," he spoke aloud. As time went on, Naruto went deeper into the forest. The ninja following him became less aware of his environment because, out of nowhere, a giant claw shot out and almost ripped the ninja to shreds.

As Naruto kept walking he heard a scream of pain and looked up in to the air to see the ninja that took him here. A giant tiger was trying to kill the ninja. Seeing this, Naruto jumped up the tree and landed on a branch right next to the ninja.

'Oh shit, the demon is going to help kill me in my weakened state. I don't want to die yet!' he thought in dread, but what happened next would forever be burned in to his memory. Naruto stuck out his hand.

"Need a hand, friend?"

The ninja unconsciously grabbed Naruto's hand in response to the offer. When the ninja grabbed his hand, Naruto smiled and jumped back a few feet, pulling his arm back but to the surprise of the ninja, his arm kept moving back until it was a good fifty feet behind him. When he felt there was enough force built up, Naruto swung his fist forwards.

"The difference between boys and men are the lessons they learn," Naruto informed as he looked at the ninja. "In my travels, I have learned a lot, so now I'll help you learn those lessons, my friend."

The ninja was stunned at the demon's bravery and realized that he wasn't a demon. He was Konoha's greatest hope.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Naruto yelled out his attack name as his fist drove into the tiger's face with the force of a cannon and launched the tiger miles away. "Well, I believe friends should know each others names. Don't you?"

The ninja couldn't believe it. Even after what he put him though, this kid forgave him. There was no way he could be a demon; he could only be a divine being to be so kind. "My name is Oakoshima Kyo. What's yours?"

"Hm, the name's Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the guy who will one day become the greatest ninja in the world!" Naruto told the man with a determined glint in his eyes.

"That will be a long and painful road that you're chosing to walk," Kyo warned, already knowing what the reply would be.

"I know," Naruto replied with a smile. "That's why I picked it."

On that note, they walked off as friends instead of enemies.


End file.
